phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Iason Draconikos
Adult Blue Dragon CR 13 XP 25,600 LE Huge dragon (earth) Init +4; Senses dragon senses; Perception +22 Aura electricity (5 ft., 1d6 elect.), frightful presence (180 ft., DC 21) ---- DEFENSES ---- AC 28, touch 8, flat-footed 28 (+20 natural, –2 size) hp 184 (16d12+80) Fort +15, Ref +10, Will +13 DR 5/magic; Immune electricity, paralysis, sleep; SR 24 OFFENSE ---- Speed 40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor) Melee bite +23 (2d8+12), 2 claws +22 (2d6+8), 2 wings +20 (1d8+4), tail slap +20 (2d6+12) Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. (15 ft. with bite) Special Attacks breath weapon (100-ft. line, DC 23, 12d8 electricity), crush Spell-Like Abilities '''(CL 16th) '''At will—''ghost sound (DC 13), minor image (DC 15), ventriloquism (DC 14)'' Spells Known (CL 5th) 2nd (5/day)—''invisibility, resist energy,'' 1st (7/day)—''alarm, mage armor, shield, true strike,'' 0th (at will)—''arcane mark, detect magic, mage hand, mending, read magic, resistance'' ---- STATISTICS Str 27, Dex 10, Con 21, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 16 Base Atk +16; CMB +26; CMD 36 (40 vs. trip) Feats Combat Casting, Dazzling Display, Deadly Stroke, Hover, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Shatter Defenses, Weapon Focus (bite) Skills Bluff +22, Fly +11, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (local) +22, Knowledge (geography) +22, Perception +22, Spellcraft +22, Stealth +11, Survival +22 Languages Auran, Hellenic, Draconic, Giant SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Climb Stone (Ex) Iason can climb on stone surfaces as though using the spider climb spell. Electricity Aura (Su) Iason is surrounded by an aura of electricity. Creatures within 5 feet take 1d6 points of electricity damage at the beginning of the dragon's turn. Smoke Vision (Ex) Iason can see perfectly in smoky conditions (such as those created by pyrotechnics. 'Background' Iason (Jason) is the leader of House Draconikos, having gained leadership after his father, Atreides Draconikos, stepped down when he felt he had became too old to lead the house. Iason gained leadership and took a silver dragon for a mate, something that wasn't uncommon. Trying to fight his evil nature, he joined Alexander on his campaign against the Archemeniads when Alexander called for every able bodied man to defend Hellas' Honor in conquering the Archemeniads' Empire. He campaigned with Alexander in order to slake his evil thirst for violence, and was one of the best fighters in Alexander's Army. He campaigned with the human King of Hellas all through Aryavarta, and only escaped with a few scratches. And he even shared the king's vision for Phaeselis. When Alexander was dying, he promised the king that he and his family would protect the city for as long as it stood. After Alexander died, he returned to Hellas and gathered those of his noble house that would go with him and traveled to Phaeselis and reformed a new branch of the family. While those that stayed in Hellas remained in Hellas. Iason is a deeply troubled dragon. Faced with protecting the city, he tried to overcome his penchant for violence and evil. He could not and ended up raping a young maiden who caught his fancy. She gave birth to a half-dragon nine months later. He and his mate then mated, and she laid three eggs. All three hatched as hybrids, displaying qualities of both blue dragons and silver dragons. He hopes that his offspring will overcome any evil inside them and become better patriarchs of his house. Video Category:NPC Category:Dragons Category:Organizations Category:Background